Candace Young
| creator = | introducer = | cross = | years = | first = The Big Surprise Episode 1 | last = | classification = Main character | books = | spinoffs = | family = Young | owner = | gender = | species = | breed = | alias = | born = | died = | residence = Cryer Estate | occupation = | image2 = | caption2 = | image3 = | caption3 = | spouse = | romances = Jim Cryer (2013–) | father = | mother = Hanna Young | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = | stepmother = | brothers = Benny Young | sisters = | sons = Quincy Young | daughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = | grandmothers = | uncles = | aunts = | nephews = | nieces = | cousins = | relatives = }} Candace Young is a from the original prime drama, The Haves and the Have Nots. The role was originated by in the series premiere episode called "The Big Surprise" which first aired on May 28, 2013 on . Storylines Candace is the daughter of Hanna Young, a maid in the Cryer home, and the sister of Benny Young, the owner of a towing service in Savannah, Georgia. She is an amoral and lusty woman, who was involved with married judge Jim Cryer. This has earned her the wrath of Jim's wife, Katheryn Cryer, whom derisively refers to her as "Nine" (due to the chronological order of Jim's affairs). She is also not well liked by her mother, Hanna, who wastes no time in arguing with her over her lifestyle choices. (In a twist of irony, Hanna and Katheryn are best friends in spite of Candace being the former's daughter) She however gains friendships with Amanda Cryer, Jim and Katheryn's daughter, and also with Jeffrey Harrington, the son of Cryer family friends, David and Veronica Harrington. Despite her vixen like ways, she is a person who is devoted to and loyal to her closest friends, and will do anything to be there for them. At first, it was thought that Candace was pregnant by Jim, but it was later revealed that it was not the case. She is at odds with Jim who is intent on destroying her and her family. The truth is, Candace was also the victim of a very abusive man named Quincy, who was the father of her son, whom he killed by throwing him off a bridge. He wanted $50,000, and she got it for him, but he still took the child to a bridge and then killed him. She gave him up on a murder that he had done, and now he wants to kill her for ratting him out. Because of this, Benny wants to protect his sister, in spite of his mother's warnings. It was also revealed that Candace was abused by a former boyfriend of her mother's. She was five years old when a man named Marvin, who was seeing her mother, molested Candace. Hanna threw him out of the house. Candice internalized the pain, which is perhaps why she is the way she is. References Category:The Haves and the Have Nots characters Category:Young family Category:Fictional African-American people Category:Fictional sexual abuse survivors